Обсуждение:Убежище
Безымянная тема Откуда данные про 101 Гэри в 108-м убежище? Последний Гэри, существование которого точно известно - Гэри 54. См. Записку о клонировании в убежище 108. Безымянная тема Откуда "туалетная" информация про Убежище 50 и Убежище 110? Если не будет подтверждения, я удалю. — Xanvier Xanbie 06:49, апреля 21, 2010 (UTC) : Да балуется кто то, нет таких убежищ. И что за убежище 39 тоже не известно. :: Туалетные Убежища удалил. Об Убежище 39 кое-что известно - оно должно было появиться в игре Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2. Это все-таки хоть что-то. — Xanvier Xanbie 11:15, апреля 22, 2010 (UTC) Безымянная тема "Местоположение: Пеория - столица племени Вачуту." Опять какая-то неподтвержденная информация. Почему убежище под Пеорией - 27? В игре вроде номер Убежища под Пеорией нигде не упоминается. Номер 27 появляется только в New Vegas. — Xanvier Xanbie 08:52, апреля 23, 2010 (UTC) Достоверность Убрал из статьи сомнительную информацию, добавленную анонимом: Пишите, если найдёте подтверждения этим словам. --Alex6122 © 05:13, мая 8, 2012 (UTC) Убежище 101 Так, всё-таки сколько оно должно было стоять закрытым? Вечность? Или, как сказано в статье про 101-е, должно было открыться в 2377 году? ChOOwak (обсуждение) 11:24, ноября 28, 2013 (UTC) Название Может, стоит добавить информацию, почему принятым переводом vault стало именно "убежище" и какие тонкости смысла при таком переводе теряются. 178.169.0.87 04:12, февраля 5, 2014 (UTC) : А какие тонкости теряются? Интересно. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 13:32, февраля 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Вероятно, автор вопроса имел в виду «склеп» как один из вариантов перевода. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:55, февраля 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Да. "Склеп" или "хранилище" даже. Пассивное средство сохранения. Людей. И, кажется, в начале Fallout 1 была шутка по этому поводу. Там в начале, по моему в Хабе, с кем-то в диалоге можно сказать - "я из Убежища", а он ответит - "а я - из сейфа" 178.169.0.87 16:46, марта 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: Шутка была, но немного не такая. Если смотреть в диалог Даркуотера, то на реплику "Нет. Я из Убежища, ближе к западу." он отвечает "Ну да, конечно. А ребенком тебя вместо колыбели клали в сейф." (строки 130, 136). Так что вполне возможна аллегория "Я из Хранилища!!!" - "Ага, и росла в сейфе." :) --Korney San (обсуждение) 11:49, марта 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::: В американском английском vault — a type of arch that supports a roof or ceiling, esp. in a church or public building, or a ceiling or roof supported by several of these arches (проще говоря, сводчатое перекрытие) или a room or compartment, often built of steel, for the safekeeping of valuables: a bank vault (банковское хранилище, помещение-сейф). Последний вариант (с банком) как раз, вероятно, и обыгрывается в диалоге. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:36, марта 14, 2014 (UTC) Локация :По поводу добавления данной статьи в категорию «Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout» Уместна ли здесь данная категория? Согласно определению в соответствующей статье: Локации — это отдельные области виртуального мира игр, т.е. локация — отдельная область мира. Соответственно, всё упирается в то, можно ли группу разрозненных мест, объединённых неким(и) признаком(ами) считать локацией (подразумевая одну локацию). Лично мне кажется, что нет, ибо этих признаков можно придумать бесчисленное множество. ps: я не рассматриваю вариант того, что какое-то конкретное убежище упоминается в Библии Fallout, т.к. в данном случае данную категорию следует проставлять в статье про соответствующее убежище, а, как я вижу, у нас есть статьи обо всех известных убежищах. --Alex6122 © 21:21, апреля 29, 2015 (UTC) : Если данную статью не положено вносить в данную категорию, то и не надо. Однако исходя из того, что сам комплекс Убежищ упоминается Библии Fallout, как же его по-другому отметить? Здесь дали ссылку на данный комплекс. Что думаете о схожей ситуации здесь?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:37, апреля 30, 2015 (UTC) Неканоничные Убежища А есть ли у нас шаблон-метка типа этой, которая в начале статьи сразу предупредит, что Убежища из Nuka Break, фанатских модов и прочих лишних творческих работ не надо сюда вносить? Это как минимум снизило бы риски на лишние действия, а то уже некоторым стало лень удалять)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 12:18, января 4, 2017 (UTC) : Даже если бы и была мало бы чем помогло. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 12:20, января 4, 2017 (UTC) :: Даже если бы и помогла, в 80% статей его пришлось бы запихнуть, а шаблоны портят вид статей... И это плохо! :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 14:28, января 4, 2017 (UTC)